


Inexcusable

by sijetaismoi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sijetaismoi/pseuds/sijetaismoi
Summary: Pepper est victime d'un attentat, Tony se sent responsable, Steve veille sur elle.





	1. Réveil

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit cette histoire many many many moons ago. Il s'en est passé des choses depuis. Elle n'est plus très canon, mais j'avais vraiment à coeur de l'écrire à l'époque.

## Chapitre1 : Réveil

 

Elle ouvrit les yeux mais ne parvint à les laisser ainsi. Épuisée, elle pensa qu’elle pourrait se rendormir un peu. Juste un peu. Elle les rouvrit un peu plus tard, sans savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé. Elle peinait encore à les maintenir ouverts. Elle se sentait toujours aussi fatiguée. Elle ne demandait qu'à sombrer de nouveau dans un sommeil sans rêve. Elle fit l'effort, un énorme effort, pour balayer la pièce des yeux. A la vue de Tony, elle se sentit plus sereine. Ses paupières retombèrent lourdement.

*

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et dans la douleur. Chaque partie de son corps la faisait souffrir. Elle prit conscience de son environnement et se mit à paniquer à la vue des murs blancs, à l'écoute d'un bip continu et de machines en fonctionnement. Elle voulut se relever mais fut clouée par la douleur. Elle perçut du mouvement et un visage familier apparut devant elle. Jeune, franc mais au regard inquiet. Elle voulut parler mais le son fut étouffé, sa gorge, sèche, la brûlait.

« Doucement, n'essayez pas de parler ! »

Il lui versa de l'eau dans un gobelet et l'aida à prendre une gorgée. Elle manqua de s'étrangler mais elle but encore un peu.

« Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher quelqu'un. »

Elle put bouger son bras, suffisamment pour le retenir.

« Tony ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible et éraillée.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas Melle Potts, je vais le prévenir. »

Elle referma les yeux en grimaçant de douleur.

Une infirmière se précipita vers elle et elle se laissa faire, incapable de poser la moindre question.

« Je vous ai injecté de la morphine pour la douleur. Je vous envoie le médecin dès que possible. »

Elle ne put rester éveillée assez longtemps.

*

A son réveil, elle réalisa qu'il devait être tard. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité à l'exception d'une veilleuse qui illuminait légèrement la tête du lit. La douleur était sourde mais elle n'osait bouger. Elle sentit un poids sur sa jambe. En baissant les yeux, elle vit une forme assise sur une chaise, l'avant du corps appuyé sur le lit, et la tête reposant sur sa cuisse.

Tony s'était endormi. Elle n'osa pas le réveiller mais se sentit plus en sécurité. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux et caressa tendrement sa tête du bout des doigts, les faisant glisser dans ses mèches brunes, épaisses et indisciplinées.

Elle se rendormit, plus tranquille.

*

En ouvrant les yeux, elle nota que Tony n'était plus là. Elle aurait tellement voulu le trouver au même endroit, pourvoir le réveiller et qu'il lui tienne la main, et qu'il lui dise ce qu'elle faisait là.

 

« Est-ce que tout va bien Mademoiselle ? »

Elle dirigea son regard vers le fond de la pièce et ouvrit la bouche. Elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour parvenir à déglutir et à former des sons audibles.

Le soldat s'approcha aussitôt pour lui tendre un verre d'eau. Elle prit son temps pour ne pas s'étouffer de nouveau. Lorsque sa gorge fut humidifiée, elle se lança de nouveau.

« Capitaine Rogers, où est Tony ?

– Il vient de partir, Mademoiselle. Je... je lui ai conseillé d'aller se reposer quelques heures. Il vous veille depuis des jours.

– Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

– Je ne sais pas si... Vous devriez sans doute attendre...

– Capitaine ! S'il vous plait. »

Chaque fois qu'elle s'était réveillée, le sommeil refusait de vraiment la quitter, ou bien sa voix lui faisait défaut, lui interdisant de demander à quiconque ce qu'elle faisait dans ce lit d'hôpital. Elle ne souhaitait pas laisser passer sa chance.

Malgré les effets des antalgiques, elle comprenait qu'il était mal à l'aise d'être celui désigné pour la mettre au courant.

« Il y a eu une explosion dans votre appartement.

– Qu'est-ce qui a explosé ? »

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'une expérience de Tony ou du Dr Banner ait mal tourné.

« Une bombe. »

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que cela impliquait.

« Le SHIELD est bien sûr en pleine enquête. Lorsque Tony vous a trouvée, vous étiez inconsciente et il vous a fait transporter ici en urgence. Vous aviez une fracture du bassin. »

A peine l'avait-il dit qu'elle essayait de bouger ses jambes et ses pieds. Elle avait senti Tony sur sa cuisse, elle avait espoir de ne pas être paralysée. Elle parvint à peine à déplacer ses membres de quelques millimètres tant la douleur était insupportable.

« Vous devriez vraiment attendre le médecin.

– Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ? »

Il parut embêté par la question.

« Les médecins ont tenu à vous opérer dès que possible. Malheureusement, il y a eu des complications et vous... vous êtes restée inconsciente pendant plusieurs jours.

– Inconsciente ?

– Oui, comme... comme un coma.

– Combien de jours ?

– Cinq jours. »

Elle resta silencieuse et prit le temps d'absorber toutes les informations.

« Tony va bien ?

– Oui. Il n'a pas quitté votre chevet. Je vais l'appeler.

– Non, laissez-le se reposer. Vous pourriez... faire venir le médecin ? »

Elle ne souhaitait pas le laisser paraître mais elle voulait savoir ce qu'il en était de sa hanche, ce qu'avait donné l'opération, et pourquoi elle avait encore si mal, et pourrait-elle remarcher. Il s'exécuta, hocha rapidement la tête, et disparut dans le couloir.

Une blouse blanche pénétra dans la chambre et se présenta devant elle.

« Heureux de vous retrouver parmi nous, Melle Potts. Je suis le Dr Carter. »

Il vérifia dans un premier temps son pouls, son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration, avant de lui demander de fixer des yeux son doigt, sans bouger la tête.

« Et mes jambes ? »

Le médecin fit rouler un tabouret jusqu’à lui et s’assit pour être à la même hauteur qu’elle.

« On vous a amenée ici avec une commotion, des brûlures au deuxième et au troisième degrés et une hanche fracturée. En réparant la hanche, c'est-à-dire en effectuant une ostéosynthèse, vous avez mal réagi aux produits de l’anesthésie et ne vous êtes pas réveillée comme nous nous y attendions. Vous êtes restée dans le coma pendant quatre jours complets. Malgré cela, les chirurgiens qui ont travaillé sur votre hanche étaient très confiants.

– Pourquoi je n’arrive pas à bouger les jambes ?

— Il faut laisser un peu de temps. Vous voulez qu’on teste vos réflexes ? »

Il lui parlait avec un ton calme et confiant, presque enjoué. Il prit son marteau à réflexe et elle suivit ses mouvements avec angoisse. En voyant le sursaut de ses deux jambes à la rencontre avec le marteau, elle soupira.

« Rassurée ?

— Un peu.

— Il faut quand même vous préparer à une convalescence très longue, et une rééducation tout aussi longue.

— Combien ?

— Interdiction de marcher par vous-même pendant au moins trois mois.

— Trois mois ?

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, M. Stark a déjà fait le nécessaire pour que vous ayez votre chambre dans une aile un peu plus conviviale. »

Le Dr Carter était jovial et elle se rendit compte qu’elle n’aurait pas supporté un médecin qui se serait apitoyé sur son sort. Mais trois mois lui semblaient une éternité.

« Comment va votre tête ?

— Comme si on l’avait piétinée.

— Normal. La douleur est supportable ?

— C’est… moins pire que quand je me suis réveillée.

— Parfait. On va diminuer les doses de morphine, mais si vous sentez le moindre inconfort, n’hésitez pas à demander à une infirmière. On va y aller étape par étape. Et la prochaine étape, ça va être de vous réalimenter. »

Elle grimaça et cela fit rire le médecin.

« Vous verrez, la nourriture de la cantine n’est pas si mauvaise. »

Il lui promit de lui envoyer une infirmière dans la minute et elle le crut sur parole.

« Dr Carter ?

— Oui ?

— Je suis dans quel hôpital ? »

Il ne masqua pas son sourire amusé.

« Vous êtes au SHIELD. »

Evidemment.

Une nouvelle infirmière arriva dans la minute, comme il l’avait promis, et elle lui proposa de faire sa toilette avant d’envisager de passer à table, ce pour quoi elle lui fut reconnaissante, car elle était honteuse de son apparence, ou de ce à quoi elle imaginait ressembler. Le Capitaine Rogers semblait avoir été chargé par Tony de veiller sur elle en son absence, et bien que bienveillante, sa présence la mettait mal à l’aise.

Elle comprit rapidement qu’être peu présentable devant Captain America n’était peut-être pas aussi terrible que de devoir se faire assister pour faire sa toilette par une étrangère. Elle tenta de se convaincre que l’infirmière faisait son métier et qu’elle devait être habituée, pour autant elle se sentait terriblement mal. Fort heureusement, son supplice ne dura pas longtemps. Elle remercia la jeune femme et baissa les yeux pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard.

« Je vous ramène à manger dans quelques minutes. »

Elle fut soulagée de se retrouver seule. Elle tenta de se caler plus confortablement dans son lit mais c’était peine perdue.

Après avoir tenté d’avaler un peu de son déjeuner, elle repoussa le plateau et se demanda ce qu’elle allait pouvoir faire, incapable de bouger, de se lever. Il y avait une télévision mais elle n’avait aucune envie de s’y intéresser. Elle avait envie de voir Tony mais se refusait à le faire appeler.

Elle n’eut rien de mieux à faire que se rendormir.

*

Un battement de cil lui suffit pour réaliser qu’elle n’était plus seule dans la chambre, et le sourire qu’elle perçut eut un effet apaisant immédiat.

« Salut beauté. »

Tony pris sa main et l’embrassa.

« Hé ! » souffla-t-elle, la gorge encore sensible. Elle réalisa qu’elle devait sourire de manière totalement ridicule.

Elle prit le temps de l’observer, les cernes sous ses yeux rougis, son teint blafard, sa barbe, ses cheveux en bataille. Son sourire disparut.

« Viens là. »

Elle le vit hésiter mais lui fit signe de se rapprocher. Il s’assit sur le rebord du lit et elle posa sa main contre sa joue.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

Il renifla bruyamment.

« Ca t’inquiète vraiment ?

— Tony…

— Tu as remarqué que c’était toi dans le lit d’hôpital ou pas ? »

Elle laissa retomber sa main.

« Pepper… On s’en fout de moi, ok ?

— Je voulais juste savoir si tu n’avais pas été blessé.

— Je n’ai rien eu », répondit-il sombrement.

Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu’il se sentait responsable.

« J’ai vu le médecin tout à l’heure. Enfin je crois que c’était tout à l’heure, j’ai perdu la notion du temps. Il avait l’air confiant.

— Je vais te faire changer de chambre. C’est morbide ici. »

Elle n’allait pas le contredire.

« Est-ce que tu as mal ? »

Elle savait que répondre par l’affirmative le ferait souffrir un peu plus.

« C’est supportable. J’ai de la morphine en libre accès. Tu adorerais ça. Je suis à moitié stone la plupart du temps. »

Il ne rit pas. Pas même l’ombre d’un sourire.

« Tony ?

— Je vais m’occuper de la chambre.

— Embrasse-moi avant. »

Il s’approcha d’elle et l’effleura comme une poupée de porcelaine.

« Non, embrasse-moi vraiment. »

Elle n’était pas du genre à réclamer des marques d’affection, mais elle avait besoin de le sentir près d’elle, de lui faire savoir qu’elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il hésita mais elle le guida en attrapant son visage entre ses mains. Ses lèvres étaient peut-être la partie du corps qui la faisait le moins souffrir.

« Je reviens tout de suite. »

Elle ne douta à aucun moment que Tony avait harcelé le personnel de l’hôpital pour qu’elle soit transférée immédiatement. Elle délaissa sans regret les murs blancs, bien qu’avec un peu de remords pour les deux hommes venus sur le champ l’aider à se déplacer sur un brancard et le pousser jusqu’à sa nouvelle chambre. Si elle n’avait pas été éveillée en parcourant les couloirs, elle aurait juré ne plus être au même endroit, dans un établissement hospitalier. La pièce tenait plus d’une coquette chambre de B&B que d’un lieu de soin. Les murs étaient colorés d’un vert d’eau, des tableaux les ornaient sans être pour autant étouffants. Il y avait plus d’espace, deux fauteuils au pied du lit criaient le mot confort. Elle devina une salle de bain derrière la porte, mais se rappela tristement qu’elle ne pourrait y accéder par ses propres moyens avant un certain temps. Enfin, une immense baie vitrée laissait entrer la lumière et donnait sur un immense parc verdoyant.

On l’aida à s’installer dans son nouveau lit, dans des draps propres et frais aux motifs fleuris.

« Est-ce que ça te convient ?

— C’est parfait.

— Sinon, je peux leur dire de t’en trouver une autre…

— Tony, ne sois pas ridicule. C’est presque un palace ! »

Ou une prison aux allures de palace. Malgré la vue, malgré le confort indéniable, elle réalisa qu’elle serait alitée ici pour les trois prochains mois et elle sentit une vague de panique l’envahir. Elle tenta de ne rien lui montrer, il s’en voulait suffisamment.

« Tony ? »

Il releva aussitôt la tête.

« Tu peux me rendre un service ?

— Ce que tu voudras. »

Elle sut alors qu’elle aurait pu lui demander la lune et qu’il aurait passé la prochaine nuit, et tant d’autres, à dresser des plans pour la lui offrir. Elle n’avait pas de désir si grandiose. Elle rêvait d’avoir quelques affaires à elle. Sa trousse de toilette, celle qu’elle ne défaisait jamais, prête en cas de décollage imprévu. Quelques vêtements. Elle avait envie de quitter cette horrible blouse bleue. Des sous-vêtements, un pyjama, un pantalon en coton, des t-shirt, et un gilet feraient amplement l’affaire. Elle osa demander son téléphone portable.

« Hors de question !

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu es censée te reposer et te rétablir !

— Je ne compte pas me remettre au travail ! »

Elle s’en sentait bien incapable.

« Mais je suis coupée du monde ici. Je ne peux pas t’appeler… »

Il la regarda avec une moue dubitative.

« Le téléphone sur la table à côté de toi n’est pas là juste pour la déco !

— Mais ce serait plus simple avec mon téléphone. Et puis j’ai besoin de mon répertoire, je voudrais appeler des gens pour les rassurer, leur dire que je vais bien. Enfin mieux.

— Tu me promets de ne pas t’en servir pour la société ?

— Je te le promets. »

Il capitula. Ce qu’elle voulait, elle aurait, même s’il aurait sans doute préféré aller lui décrocher la lune.

« Je vais te chercher tout ça. Tu veux que je te ramène des magazines ? »

Elle acquiesça.

Il se pencha vers elle et l’embrassa, toujours avec cette hésitation frustrante.

« Je ne serai pas long. S’il y a quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi. Rogers est dans le couloir, crie si tu as besoin de n’importe quoi.

— Il n’a pas besoin de rester…

— Si je ne suis pas là, je veux quelqu’un ici. »

Quelqu’un de confiance, comprit-elle. Elle n’argumenta pas, il avait ses raisons.


	2. Convalescence

## Chapitre2 : Convalescence

 

On la força à retrouver un rythme de sommeil régulier. Il lui était interdit de s’endormir en plein milieu de la matinée ou quelques heures avant le dîner. On lui octroyait gracieusement une sieste d’une heure. Pour le reste, elle devait se contenter de la nuit.

Après des jours passés inconsciente ou à somnoler des heures durant, elle se retrouva rapidement dans la situation inverse, incapable de trouver le sommeil le soir venu. Elle était seule et redoutait les rêves. Elle commençait à se remémorer les minutes qui avaient précédé l’explosion, et les revivait douloureusement avec une vivacité peu commune. Elle se réveillait de ces cauchemars en sueur et en larmes, cherchant une main à serrer mais n’y trouvait que l’absence.

Elle n’en voulait pas à Tony de ne pas être auprès d’elle 24 heures sur 24. C’était impossible. Mais elle avait l’impression de ne jamais le voir, de n’échanger que de brefs messages ou de ne participer qu’à de brèves conversations anodines au téléphone.

Il était parti en mission, puis s’était rendu à Malibu pour y régler ce qu’elle ne pouvait gérer depuis son lit.

« Bien dormi ? »

Elle sursauta en voyant Pam, son infirmière, qui était entrée dans la chambre sans qu’elle la remarque tant elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Pam lui sourit avec douceur.

« Vous savez que vous avez un bel homme devant la porte de votre chambre, tous les jours ?

— Le capitaine Rogers ?

— Fidèle au poste !

— C’est ridicule. Vous voulez bien le faire rentrer ? »

Elle en profita pour se redresser sur ses oreillers et pour arranger ses cheveux et resserrer son kimono.

Il frappa et passa la tête dans l’embrasure, attendant poliment qu’elle l’invite à entrer.

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, non, pas du tout. Je sais que Tony vous a demandé de me surveiller, mais c’est inutile. Je suis dans un hôpital du SHIELD, que peut-il bien m’arriver ? »

Steve Rogers haussa les épaules.

« C’est parfaitement sécurisé, vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter pour…

— C’est sécurisé, vous n’avez donc pas besoin de rester devant ma porte.

— Ca ne me gêne pas.

— C’est moi que ça gêne, en fait. Je suis persuadée que vous avez bien mieux à faire.

— Pas pour le moment. Et Tony…

— Capitaine ! l’interrompit-elle. Je n’ai aucun mal à imaginer ce que Tony a pu menacer de vous faire si vous quittiez votre poste, mais il exagère parfois un tout petit peu, vous ne trouvez pas ? Vous savez comme moi que je n’ai rien à craindre ici.

— Oui Madame.

— Merci d’avoir été là. Je parlerai à Tony, ne vous en faites pas. »

Il hocha la tête, la salua et repartit à reculons en direction du couloir.

Une bonne chose de faite, pensa-t-elle.

*

Lorsque Tony vint lui rendre visite, elle eut le cœur plus léger, et se sentit presque ridiculement adolescente. Elle fut dans le même temps peinée de voir sa mine toujours aussi sombre. Il ne dormait pas, elle en avait la certitude. Elle tenta de le faire sourire, et sut aussitôt qu’il se forçait pour lui faire plaisir. Elle lui montra qu’elle allait mieux, tirant sur sa couverture pour lui faire observer avec quelle agilité elle parvenait à faire gesticuler ses orteils. Une bien maigre preuve mais elle y mit suffisamment d’entrain pour qu’il laisse échapper un très léger rire.

Elle se renfonça dans son oreiller et lui demanda de s’asseoir près d’elle.

« Parle-moi.

— De quoi ?

— De n’importe quoi. »

Depuis quand n’avaient-ils pas eu une vraie conversation ? Plus longue qu’un coup de fil pour prendre des nouvelles de sa santé ?

« Comment va Jarvis ?

— Il prend régulièrement de tes nouvelles. »

Par là, elle comprit très bien que Jarvis était en liaison constante avec le système informatique de l’hôpital et qu’il suivait l’évolution de son traitement jour après jour. Les coups des fils étaient superflus, il aurait juste pu demander à son ordinateur de le tenir informé.

« Tu ne m’as jamais vraiment dit ce qui était arrivé, tu sais.

— Je n’ai pas beaucoup d’informations supplémentaires à t’apporter.

— Je ne sais même pas dans quel état se trouve l’appartement. Est-ce qu’il reste au moins quelque chose ? Où dors-tu ? »

Sa réponse fut si élusive qu’elle comprit que quel que soit l’état de leur foyer, il n’y dormait pas et n’y passait aucune minute de son temps.

« Tony ?

— Mm ?

— Je m’inquiète pour toi.

— Ridicule.

— Ce n’est pas à toi d’en juger. Il faut que tu dormes.

— Je dormirai quand j’aurai mis la main sur le salop qui t’a fait ça ! » s’écria-t-il, soudain gagné par une colère qu’elle ne comprenait que trop bien, mais qui l’effraya malgré tout.

Elle soupira et baissa les yeux.

« Je déteste être enfermée ici. J’ai l’impression d’être coupée du monde, d’être coupée de toi…

— Pep… »

Pour lui aussi, cette séparation était une épreuve, mais il avait l’esprit suffisamment occupé pour y prêter moins attention. Elle aurait voulu être près de lui, au cours de ses recherches. Pouvoir le forcer à décrocher de temps à autre, le forcer à s’alimenter, à dormir et à prendre l’air. Elle n’avait aucune influence, aucun moyen de pression. Elle savait qu’il y mettait autant d’ardeur car elle était en cause, et elle en était flattée, mais elle craignait de le voir se tuer à la tâche. Après tout, elle était vivante, et c’était là l’essentiel.

« Je dois aller à Los Angeles, je serai absent une semaine, peut-être deux. »

Elle hocha la tête, résignée.

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

— Ca va aller, affirma-t-elle.

— … je te laisse les numéros de Banner et Rogers.

— Tony ! Tu dois les laisser tranquilles ! Je n’ai pas besoin d’être surprotégée, je suis au SHIELD, il ne peut…

— C’est non-négociable !

— Tu ne crois pas qu’ils ont mieux à faire que…

— Pepper, tu ne m’as pas entendu ? C’est comme ça, point final. »

Elle baissa de nouveau la tête, vaincue. Elle aurait préféré qu’ils ne se chamaillent pas pour si peu, pas alors qu’il partait pour plusieurs jours et qu’elle aurait sans doute encore moins de nouvelles de lui.

« Hé ! dit-elle soudain, prenant un ton plus léger. Peut-être que quand tu reviendras tu pourras m’emmener faire une balade dans le parc ? Le Dr Carter dit que je vais bientôt pouvoir quitter la position allongée. »

Quelques semaines plus tôt, il aurait sans doute fait un commentaire salace sur sa position allongée. Son cœur se serra un peu face à son silence.

« C’est d’accord. Une promenade, toi et moi. »

*

Le lendemain, Pepper se rendit au premier rendez-vous avec un kinésithérapeute. Un aide soignant l’aida à s’installer dans une chaise roulante, en faisant attention qu’elle ne force pas sur ses jambes ou son bassin. Dans le hall qu’elle aperçut pour la seconde fois seulement, elle vit une rangée de fauteuils rouge et un homme assis se tenant droit, le visage sérieux et concentré. Elle ne put s’empêcher de rouler des yeux. Elle demanda à l’aide-soignant de lui accorder une minute.

« Je croyais vous avoir dit de rentrer chez vous ?

— Mademoiselle ! »

Steve Rogers se leva pour la saluer et se garda bien de lui répondre. Il était inutile d’insister, c’était une guerre perdue d’avance.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ?

— Oh, répondit-elle, je commence les séances de kiné aujourd’hui. Première sortie officielle de la chambre, j’ai l’impression d’avoir fait un pas de géant. Enfin… avec des roues. »

Il sourit à sa tentative humoristique.

« Permettez que je vous accompagne ? »

Quitte à monopoliser l’attention d’un super-héros, autant qu’il pousse son fauteuil jusqu’au bout du couloir. Cela ne leur prit que quelques brèves minutes.

« Je vous attendrai ici. »

Il y avait une autre rangée de fauteuils et elle savait qu’elle le trouverait précisément à cet endroit en ressortant.

*

Cela devint un rituel. Tous les jours, elle se faisait accompagnée jusqu’au bout du couloir par le Capitaine Rogers qui l’attendait toujours patiemment au même endroit, puis la raccompagnait jusqu’à sa chambre où elle se retirait pour la sieste que le personnel médical lui octroyait gracieusement.

Au bout de deux semaines, arrivée à la porte de sa chambre, elle se sentit frustrée de ne pouvoir entretenir avec Steve Rogers une conversation plus longue que le temps que prenait l’aller-retour de la chambre au kiné.

« Il y a une cafeteria décente ici ?

— Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

— Je ne suis pas vraiment fatiguée et j’aimerais bien boire un thé. »

Il regarda autour de lui, soudain très incertain.

« Je ne crois pas…

— Oh allons ! Je ne suis pas en sucre ! »

Elle se sentait même parfaitement bien et redoutait la solitude et l’isolement que lui offrait sa chambre de luxe. Elle le supplia du regard et il soupira.

« Juste un thé !

— Juste un thé. Et un muffin. »

Il secoua la tête en souriant.

Ils descendirent à la cafeteria et il prit sa commande tandis qu’il choisissait un endroit où s’installer. Lorsqu’elle secoua la tête en fermant les yeux, il lui demanda aussitôt si elle se sentait bien.

« Oui. C’est juste… Je n’ai pas d’argent avec moi, ça ne m’a même pas traversé l’esprit…

— Ne vous en faites pas pour ça.

— Ca me gène…

— Sérieusement, ne vous en faites pas !

— Moi qui allait vous dire de commander ce qui vous fait plaisir… »

Elle le rembourserait. Mais il fallait pour cela que Tony lui ramène un sac à main et un portefeuille.

Ils dégustèrent leur boisson en silence, elle grignota une partie de son muffin mais ne put le finir. Elle s’enfonça dans le dossier de son fauteuil et soupira.

« Merci. »

Il arqua un sourcil.

« De m’avoir accompagnée. Je deviens folle dans cette chambre.

— Avec plaisir. »

Elle sourit. Cet homme était d’un autre temps. A le voir, cela ne sautait pourtant pas aux yeux. Mais ses manières le trahissaient.

« Comment se passe votre rééducation ?

— Ca se passe… à la vertigineuse vitesse d’un escargot. J’ai l’impression qu’il n’y a pas de changement et j’ai peur de rester cloitrée à tout jamais dans cette chambre.

— Je suis sûr que vous faites des progrès sans même vous en rendre compte. »

Elle haussa les épaules. Effectivement, elle ne voyait pas grande évolution. Elle rêvait du jour où elle pourrait se rendre dans la salle de bain sans que quelqu’un doive l’accompagner.

« J’ai juste hâte de rentrer chez moi. »

Chez elle était une notion incertaine. Que restait-il vraiment de leur appartement ? Ils n’étaient pas à la rue, ils pouvaient élire domicile où ils le souhaitaient. Mais cet appartement était le leur. Et personne ne se montrait réellement enclin à lui dire ce qu’il en restait.

« Capitaine… Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles de Tony ? »

A peine eut-t-elle posé la question qu’elle la regretta.

« Je veux dire… Il ne me dit pas vraiment ce qu’il fait, et il est à Malibu depuis deux semaines…

— Je… » Il hésita à poursuivre. « Je pense qu’il a une piste, concernant… »

Mais il ne put se résoudre à terminer cette phrase.

« Il n’est pas en train de faire quelque chose d’insensé, n’est-ce pas ? »

Comme si cela lui ressemblait, se dit-elle intérieurement.

« Pas que je sache. »

Autant dire qu’il était très certainement en train de faire quelque chose d’insensé.

Elle se sentit soudain épuisée. Cette virée quelques étages plus bas lui avait semblé une bonne idée, son corps lui criait désormais qu’elle avait eut tort. Et elle ne dut pas couvrir de manière convaincante une grimace de douleur puisqu’il se précipita aussitôt vers elle, le visage empreint d’une soudaine panique.

« Est-ce que…

— Ca va aller. J’ai dû trop abuser aujourd’hui. Est-ce que…

— Je vous ramène à votre chambre tout de suite. »

Ils croisèrent Pam dans les couloirs, qui arborait un air désapprobateur.

« On fait le mur ? »

Ce fut Steve Rogers qui se confondit en excuses. Elle était trop éreintée pour réagir.

« Merci Capitaine, dit l’infirmière. Maintenant au lit, et que ça saute ! »

*

Malgré les remontrances de Pam, aller prendre un thé avec Steve Rogers devint un nouveau rituel. Elle promit à son infirmière de ne pas rester aussi longtemps les fois suivantes. Et elle s’y tint, mais grappilla chaque jour un peu plus, délaissant complètement sa sieste au bout d’une semaine.

A la fin de la troisième semaine de kinésithérapie, elle reçut un coup de fil de Tony. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et elle prit son temps avant de décrocher.

« Tony !

— Eh bien ! Quelqu’un est heureuse que j’appelle !

— Je commençais à croire que tu avais fui, quitté le pays et changé de nom.

— Rien de tout ça, mais j’ai été occupé. »

Mystérieux, comme toujours.

« Tu es à New York ? »

Elle s’était forcée à ne pas avoir l’air trop demandeuse.

« Non, toujours à Malibu.

— Oh. »

Elle s’était forcée à ne pas avoir l’air trop déçue.

« Tu rentres bientôt ? »

Les secondes qu’il lui fallut pour répondre lui suffirent pour réponse.

« J’essaie.

— D’accord.

— Pep ?

— Je sais, tu as des choses à faire…

— Je te promets de faire mon maximum. Tu me manques.

— Tu me manques aussi.

— Et je t’ai promis une balade dans le parc, je n’ai pas oublié. »

*

Le Dr Carter ne lui rendait jamais vraiment visite, elle estimait d’ailleurs que sa venue était synonyme de mauvaises nouvelles. Elle se redressa quand il entra et il lui offrit aussitôt un sourire qui la rassura. Cet homme avait un sourire absolument thérapeutique.

« Je viens de parler au Dr Tran, il est très satisfait de vos progrès.

— Par progrès vous entendez faire deux pas avant de m’écrouler ?

— Vous êtes très dure avec vous-même Pepper. »

Ca, elle l’avait appris au contact d’un certain Tony Stark.

« Je vous avais prévenue que ce serait long.

— Je sais.

— Vous seriez surprise de savoir que beaucoup de patients ayant subi cette intervention mettent quelques semaines de plus avant de faire deux pas et de s’écrouler. »

Elle voulait de vrais progrès. Elle voulait marcher. Elle voulait sortir. Elle voulait qu’on arrête de la pousser dans sa maudite chaise roulante.

« Il fait un temps splendide dehors, pourquoi ne pas aller faire un tour dans le parc ? L’air vous fera le plus grand bien. »

Elle acquiesça mais se garda bien de lui dire qu’elle n’avait aucune envie de mettre le nez dehors. Elle préférait rester dans sa chambre, en attendant Tony qui lui avait promis une balade.

*

On toqua légèrement à la porte et quelques jours avant, elle se serrait redressée et montrée plus présentable mais elle resta allongée sur son côté droit et ne répondit pas. Elle entendit frapper de nouveau et voulut enfouir sa tête dans l’oreiller mais se ravisa et pria l’intrus d’entrer.

Elle aurait dû se douter que le Capitaine Rogers finirait par venir prendre de ses nouvelles. Pendant deux jours, il s’était absenté pour être remplacé par un Clint Barton qui ne lui avait guère adressé la parole, ce qui lui avait parfaitement convenu. Le Dr Tran étant absent ce jour là, Pam lui avait fait savoir qu’elle ne ferait pas de rééducation. A cette heure ci, elle et Steve auraient dû être en train d’échanger des banalités autour d’un thé, mais elle n’était pas sortie de sa chambre. Et lorsqu’elle vit son visage, elle comprit qu’il s’inquiétait.

Elle se força à se redresser mais ne fit absolument pas attention à son apparence.

« Je venais juste m’assurer que vous alliez bien et que vous n’aviez besoin de rien. »

Elle secoua la tête et se força également à lui dire quelques mots. Sa gorge était sèche.

« Le kiné n’est pas là aujourd’hui, je n’ai pas pensé à vous le dire…

— Ca ne fait rien, je voulais juste… »

Il voulait juste s’assurer qu’elle allait bien, et égoïstement, elle n’avait eu aucune envie de le prévenir qu’il n’y aurait pas de cafeteria.

« Votre médecin dit que vous devez sortir un peu prendre l’air. »

Elle haussa légèrement les épaules.

« Je me sens trop fatiguée pour ça aujourd’hui. »

Elle s’en voulut de lui mentir ainsi, lui qui s’était toujours montré très honnête. Lui qui n’était qu’honnêteté, pour être plus exacte.

Elle voulait que cette première sortie se fasse avec Tony. Il avait promis. Elle n’attendait que sa venue, mais il reportait encore et toujours son retour.

Elle secoua la tête, excédée par sa propre attitude. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d’être autant dépendante, d’avoir autant besoin de lui. Il finirait par venir, et ils finiraient par se balader. Il tenait ses promesses. L’attendre dans cette chambre ne rimait à rien. Prendre l’air, prendre le soleil serait forcément bénéfique.

« D’accord. »

Les rayons du soleil l’effleurèrent à peine qu’elle s’en voulut d’avoir mis autant de temps à mettre le nez dehors. Evidemment que le soleil lui manquait. Evidemment que l’air pur lui était devenu étranger. C’était une superbe journée de mai, il ne faisait pas trop chaud, juste assez pour que l’air soit respirable. Le vent sur sa peau était encore un peu frais mais elle se sentit revivre en sentant ses cheveux voler. Elle leva les yeux vers Steve et son sourire la fit rougir.

« Je dois avoir l’air d’une idiote.

— Pas du tout, lui assura-t-il.

— Ca vous ennuie si on fait un tour rapide du parc ? »

Par on, elle entendait surtout lui, lui et le fardeau qu’elle représentait. Mais il ne se fit pas prier.

Cette balade arriva trop vite à sa fin, mais il lui fit remarquer qu’elle devait se reposer, et qu’il serait ravi de lui tenir compagnie le lendemain.

Elle avait finit par oublier qu’il était un super-héros dont le monde avait besoin. Il était devenu un aide malade et cela la mit mal à l’aise.

« Vous n’êtes pas obligé de… Je veux dire… cela fait des semaines maintenant et je me sens parfaitement en sécurité ici. Vous avez sans doute bien mieux à faire que…

— Melle Potts, je comprends maintenant pourquoi Tony dit que vous êtes têtue !

— Je ne suis pas têtue ! s’écria-t-elle, bouche ouverte, outrée.

— Quoi qu’il en soit, prit-il le soin de dire, je serai ravi de vous accompagner demain. Si vous le souhaitez. »

Tony avait dû être catégorique. Elle ne pourrait pas se débarrasser de Steve Rogers si elle le désirait. Et honnêtement, elle ne le désirait pas vraiment.

*

De retour dans sa chambre, elle remarqua qu’elle n’avait pas pensé à prendre son téléphone avec elle. Elle y découvrit un message laconique de Tony. _Bientôt de retour._ Elle soupira.

*

Le lendemain, Steve et elle sortirent dans le parc après sa séance avec le kiné. Après une courte balade, ils s’installèrent à l’ombre d’un arbre, autour d’une table blanche en fer forgé. Il s’enquit de sa séance, elle s’enthousiasma de sa prochaine étape : rééducation dans l’eau. Bien sûr, la piscine chlorée et traitée de l’hôpital du SHIELD lui paraissait bien pâle à côté de l’océan qui aurait pu l’accueillir à Malibu, mais elle s’en satisferait.

« La Californie vous manque ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, incertaine.

Elle aimait la vie New Yorkaise.

Mais elle avait passé tant de temps en Californie qu’elle en avait réellement fait sa maison. Elle y avait construit sa carrière et sa vie, et son foyer, son cocon, et celui de Tony, était à Malibu.

Elle pensa soudain à l’après hôpital. Où irait-elle ? L’appartement serait-il en état ? S’y sentirait-elle en sécurité ? Elle chassa temporairement ces pensées et s’intéressa à son interlocuteur qui lui n’avait connu que New York depuis l’enfance, à l’exception de cette sombre période qu’avait été la guerre. Elle nota que son visage s’était assombri en parlant de ses souvenirs.

« L’océan me manque. Notre villa me manque. Sincèrement, notre appartement dans la tour est bien aussi grand que la villa. Mais ça n’a rien à voir. On ne se lasse jamais de la vue. Je ne m’en lasserai jamais. 

— Ca doit être une sacrée vue. Il vous manque, n’est-ce pas ? »

Il n’y avait sans doute pas besoin d’être devin pour s’en rendre compte.

« Je sais que c’est égoïste, mais il est tellement distant, il ne me parle pas au téléphone, il ne me rend pas visite, et je sais que ce n’est pas par choix, je sais qu’il est occupé à… quelque chose, c’est juste… »

Elle se détestait. Elle haussa les épaules, une fois de plus.

« Nous ne sommes pas très romantiques, ni l’un ni l’autre. Mais un bouquet de fleurs… »

Qu’est-ce que ça changerait ? Qu’est-ce qu’un bouquet de fleurs pouvait bien vouloir dire de plus ou de moins ? Les fleurs étaient un cliché, les fleurs ne faisaient pas vraiment partie de leurs habitudes.

« Il a peut-être prévu quelque chose de mieux que des fleurs ? »

Soudain deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux et elle sursauta.

« Surprise ! »

La voix n’était pas exactement aussi mutine qu’elle aurait pu l’être, le ton était grave et suave et elle sentit un frisson la parcourir. Elle écarta les mains qui obstruaient sa vue avec douceur et tourna la tête, laissant son sourire s’agrandir.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je n’avais pas dit que je rentrais bientôt ? »

Il sembla seulement remarquer la présence de Steve Rogers à qui il adressa une poignée de main et un mouvement du menton. Celui-ci se leva de sa chaise et s’inclinant légèrement devant Pepper, s’excusa et s’effaça en quelques secondes. Pepper n’eut même pas le temps de le prier de rester, par politesse. Tony prit aussitôt sa place.

Si possible, il avait pire mine qu’avant de quitter New York quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle voulait savoir ce qu’il avait fait de tout ce temps, une petite voix la retint de poser la question. Le silence s’installa, elle frissonna de nouveau en se perdant dans son regard. Intense. Sombre. Fatigué.

« Tu vas commencer à devoir un paquet d’argent à Captain America. »

Elle choisit l’humour pour éviter de se lancer dans une conversation qu’elle ne souhaitait pas avoir à cet instant.

« Je n’avais pas d’argent pour la cafeteria, expliqua-t-elle.

— Je paierai même les intérêts à Oliver Twist. »

Elle ne voulait pas rentrer. Elle savait que dès qu’elle montrerait des signes de fatigue, il disparaitrait. Qui sait pour combien de jours ?

« Reste manger avec moi ce soir.

— Pepper, je dois…

— Je sais que tu es occupé, mais on ne s’est pas vus depuis des semaines.

— Je sais.

— S’il te plait. »

Elle détestait se montrer si faible. Et elle détestait utiliser sa faiblesse pour le faire culpabiliser et rester.

« Bien sûr », accepta-t-il finalement.

*

« Ok, Pepper. Maintenant, il y a deux possibilités. Soit je vous laisse vous tenir debout toute la journée, soit vous faites les dix pas qui nous séparent et on n’en parle plus ! »

Elle appréciait le Dr Tran pour son franc-parler. A cet instant, elle ne l’aimait plus tellement. Il devait avoir perdu la raison pour lui demander une chose pareille ! Marcher. Seule. Sans appui. Sans soutien. Elle n’avait pas fait un pas seule depuis plus d’un mois, comment pouvait-il croire qu’elle allait y arriver ?

Mais elle mourrait d’envie de se lancer. Comme un enfant apprend à marcher, elle voulait être capable de s’élancer et de combler les quelques pas qui la séparait de son kinésithérapeute.

Contrairement à un enfant, elle savait qu’une erreur pourrait être catastrophique. Et si elle tombait ? Et si d’un simple faux-pas elle effaçait les heures de rééducation qui l’avait menée jusqu’ici.

« Je ne peux pas.

— Foutaises. Allez, on se remue ! »

Elle aimait le ton du Dr Tran qui lui faisait penser à Tony. Tony aurait pu lui parler ainsi, refuser de s’apitoyer sur son sort et la pousser à _sauter le pas_. Le Tony d’avant l’aurait fait. Le Tony qui ne passait pas son temps désormais enfermé dans une bulle, qui n’avait pas peur de la toucher ou même de lui parler.

« J’attends ! »

Tran était aussi irritant que Tony.

« Quoi, il faut que je vous fasse miroiter une paire de Manolo Blanhik pour vous motiver ?

— Hey ! »

Elle lui lança un regard noir et avança sa jambe droite. Elle jeta un rapide coup d’œil derrière elle, remarquant que son maudit fauteuil roulant était trop loin pour qu’elle puisse s’y rattraper d’une façon ou d’une autre. Elle fit ensuite passer sa jambe gauche devant la droite, les bras légèrement écartés pour garder l’équilibre. Le premier pas était fait. Il restait un continent à parcourir.

« Bon, Manolo, pas mal. Peut-être que vous allez passer la seconde si je mets en jeu des Louboutin ? »

Elle ne sut combien de temps il lui fallut pour le rejoindre. Mais elle avait fait ses dix pas. Seule. Et s’il ne la regardait pas avec un immense sourire de satisfaction, elle pourrait en oublier le sien. Elle sourit belle et bien, elle aussi. Impressionnée, euphorique.

« Alors, c’était si difficile ? »

Oui ! se retint-elle de lui lancer.

« Assez parler Tran, où sont mes chaussures ? »

*

Tony entra en trombe dans sa chambre et à l’instant où elle lut l’angoisse sur son visage, elle se sentit honteuse du subterfuge utilisé pour le faire venir. Elle lui avait envoyé un message lui demandant de venir le plus vite possible, il s’agissait d’une urgence. Elle n’avait pas donné plus de détails mais elle avait espéré que cela suffirait à le faire venir. Elle savait que si elle lui avait demandé de passer la voir, sans véritable raison, il lui aurait répondu qu’il était en train de travailler. A son armure. A la remise en état de l’appartement. A la création d’un système de sécurité infaillible.

Le voir dans cet état, inquiet et effrayé, n’en valait peut-être pas la peine. Elle s’en voulut.

« Pepper, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

Elle ne répondit pas mais se débrouilla seule pour poser ses pieds par terre et se hisser hors de son lit, puis délaissant peu à peu le matelas qui la soutenait, fit les quelques pas, bien moins de dix, qui la séparaient de lui.

« Qu’est-ce que tu… Mais tu… »

Elle avait réussi à le laisser sans voix. Lorsqu’elle se tint enfin devant lui, elle était épuisée et ses jambes tremblaient de l’effort produit deux fois dans la même journée. Il le comprit et l’enserra de ses bras, l’embrassant soudain avec plus de ferveur qu’il n’en avait montrée depuis l’explosion. Elle se sentit fondre. Son cœur le premier. Elle soupira de bien-être en sentant sa tête s’enfouir dans le creux de son cou.

« Je vais sans doute devoir me passer de talons pour un certain temps. Il va me falloir de nouvelles paires de chaussures. »

Elle sentit son rire se répercuter contre sa cage thoracique. Elle se sentait légère.

« Tout ce que tu voudras ! »

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle l’entendit demander :

« Des fleurs ? De qui ? »

Elle regarda le bouquet de somptueuses roses blanches ornant la console face au lit.

« Steve Rogers.

— Bien sûr, question stupide.

— Je trouve ça très gentil de sa part.

— Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison, cette chambre manque de fleurs. »

Le soir même, dix bouquets de roses rouges lui furent livrées.

*

Un jour, Pam lui annonça avec un sourire non dissimulé qu’elle allait prendre une douche, toute seule, sans l’aide de personne. Pepper crut défaillir.

« Vraiment ? »

L’infirmière hocha la tête, le sourire de plus en plus grand et de plus en plus contagieux.

Etre de nouveau capable de se laver lui rendait un peu de dignité. Elle retrouvait enfin ses facultés, elle pourrait bientôt retrouver sa vie.

« Faites bien attention à ne pas glisser ! »

Elle fut extrêmement prudente et sa première douche, seule, fut un bonheur immense. Elle resta sous le jet pendant une quinzaine de minutes et elle ne coupa l’eau qu’à grand regret.

Quatre jours plus tard, elle avait complètement repris confiance en elle, se tenait parfaitement sur ses jambes et parvenait à marcher sur de petites distances sans aucun problème. Elle était moins soucieuse, moins angoissée. Un peu moins consciente du danger. A la sortie de sa douche ce matin là, une seconde d’inattention et son pied ripa sur la porcelaine du bac à douche et elle poussa un cri tout en tentant de se retenir à quelque chose, échoua, tendit les bras pour amortir le choc et se retrouva à même le sol. La panique l’envahit, son sang battait dans ses tempes, son cœur s’agitait. Elle n’avait pas mal, elle pouvait bouger les jambes, son bassin ne la faisait pas non plus souffrir, elle avait évité le pire.

La porte de la salle de bain s’ouvrit brusquement et elle vit le Capitaine Rogers, en alerte, tout en l’entendant dire : « Est-ce que tout va bien Melle Potts ? »

Elle tenta de couvrir sa nudité comme elle le put et elle tenta d’éviter son regard, bien que du coin de l’œil, elle le vit devenir aussi rouge qu’elle-même devait l’être.

« Pourriez-vous… »

Elle lui aurait demandé de se tourner si ce n’avait pas été le premier réflexe du soldat.

« Pourriez-vous me tendre la serviette, s’il vous plait ? »

Il s’exécuta sans tourner la tête.

« Je suis… vraiment désolé. Je pensais… Je vous ai entendue crier…

— J’ai glissé, expliqua-t-elle. J’ai juste eu peur.

— Si vous n’avez plus besoin de moi, je vais…

— Oui, merci Capitaine. »

Elle soupira longuement lorsque la porte se referma et entreprit de se relever.

Le soir même, Tony était assis sur le bord du lit et arborait un sourire amusé en écoutant l’anecdote du matin. Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine quand elle vit que la situation l’amusait plus qu’elle n’aurait dû.

« Je parie qu’il n’a rien vu de toute façon. Ce mec est tellement prude qu’il a dû fermer les yeux avant même de savoir qu’il allait te trouver à poil.

— C’est tellement gênant ! Je n’ai même pas pu sortir de la chambre aujourd’hui tellement j’avais honte.

— Laisse tomber. Et puis dis-toi que tu lui as peut-être rendu un service. Avant ça, il n’avait peut-être jamais vu de nichons.

— Tony ! s’offusqua Pepper.

— Quoi ? Je dis juste que dans tout ça, ça aura au moins permis qu’il en apprenne un peu plus sur l’anatomie féminine, et en bonus, il s’avère qu’il a vu tes seins qui, il faut bien le dire, sont des plus agréables à regarder. Tiens, montre-les moi ! »

Elle croisa un peu plus les bras et souffla entre ses dents. _Crétin_.

Mais elle retrouvait son Tony.

*

Pam fit allusion à son prochain départ.

« Vous nous quittez ? demanda Pepper. »

L’infirmière sourit de manière angélique.

« Pas moi Pepper. Vous. Vous allez bientôt pouvoir rentrer chez vous. »

Elle s’en trouva complètement étourdie. Il y avait tellement de choses à gérer avant qu’elle puisse rentrer. Elle devait déjà se tenir sur ses pieds, et marcher correctement, et apprendre à se débrouiller seule, et s’assurer qu’elle avait encore un toit où dormir, et…

« Pepper ? Pas de panique, ok ? Tout va bien se passer. »

Elle hocha la tête sans grande conviction.

« Allez, ils vous attendent à la piscine. »

Elle fit quelques exercices avec le kiné puis eut la permission de faire quelques longueurs, sans trop forcer. L’eau était réconfortante. Elle était légère et libre de ses mouvements et rien ne pouvait mettre en danger son rétablissement. Sauf peut-être si elle en faisait trop, ce que ses muscles tentaient de lui faire comprendre depuis deux ou trois longueurs. Elle s’arrêta et prit appui contre le rebord de la piscine.

« Te voilà ! » entendit-elle.

Elle leva la tête vers Tony.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— J’apporte de bonnes nouvelles.

— Ah oui ?

— Notre étage est officiellement et définitivement rénové et sécurisé.

— Déjà ? Je ne sais pas quoi dire… »

Elle réalisa qu’une partie d’elle avait espérer qu’elle ne retournerait pas tout de suite à la tour Stark, ou en tous cas pas à leur étage, pas dans leur appartement dévasté par le souffle de l’explosion.

« Pep ? »

Il s’était accroupi sur le bord pour pouvoir lui parler en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Je te promets que tu n’as plus rien à craindre. »

Elle lui faisait totalement confiance, elle appréhendait simplement son retour à une vie normale, ou presque.

« Ca tombe plutôt bien, dit-elle timidement. C’est maintenant une question de temps avant qu’ils me laissent enfin sortir.

— Vraiment ? C’est une excellente nouvelle ! Mince, attends, ça veut dire qu’il faut que j’organise une Fashion Week privée pour tes chaussures… »

Elle rit et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l’embrasser.

« Pep… » tenta-t-il de la mettre en garde.

Consciemment ou non, elle tira vers elle plus qu’elle n’aurait dû et il se retrouva dans l’eau en quelques secondes. Elle hésita entre le rire et l’affolement et ne put vraiment choisir entre les deux. Il secoua la tête et pointa un doigt menaçant vers elle.

« Toi ! 

— Je suis désolée ! rit-elle de plus belle. »

Elle fit quelques brasses pour le rejoindre et passa ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

« Tu es le diable, tu le sais ça ?

— Embrasse-moi. »

Il n’hésita pas, ne la prit pas pour de la porcelaine, se moqua bien de se trouver dans la piscine d’un hôpital.

« Tony ?

— Mmmhh… »

Elle s’appuya contre son front.

« Quand je rentrerai à la maison… Enfin quand… Enfin tu sais, le soir quand…

— Pepper ? Tu es effrayante quand tu ne trouves pas tes mots. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Sexe. Je parle de sexe.

— J’adore. Continue.

— J’en ai parlé avec le Dr Carter…

— J’attends de voir où ça nous mène.

— Tony ? Reste sérieux. J’ai fait pas mal de progrès ces derniers temps, je me déplace à peu près correctement toute seule et hé, je peux même faire dix longueurs sans être essoufflée ! Mais il y a des choses que je ne peux pas encore faire, comme…

— Oh ! dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Sexe.

— Et je sais que c’est important pour toi. Pour nous, se corrigea-t-elle. Je veux juste être sûre que tu comprends et… »

Il plaça un doigt sur sa bouche.

« Chérie, je sais que je me suis souvent montré égoïste mais il s’agit de ta santé, de ton rétablissement. On fera ce qu’il faut pour que tu retrouves au plus vite tes… capacités ! dit-il en élevant un sourcil évocateur. »

Elle lui sourit et l’embrassa de nouveau.

 « Et puis il y a d’autres moyens pour toi et moi d’éprouver du plaisir. Les mains par exemple ! »

Elle s’écarta légèrement et lui jeta un regard sceptique.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne parlais même pas des miennes. Tu sais utiliser tes mains mieux que personne. Oh non, mieux ! Tu pourrais utiliser ta b…

— Fais très attention à ce qui va sortir de la tienne ! »

Elle le repoussa et s’éloigna en quelques brasses très fluides. Il la rattrapa sans mal.

« Hé ! Embrasse-moi, il faut que j’aille retrouver Banner dans le couloir.

— Que fait-il ici?

— Il remplace Rogers. Il avait un truc à faire. Apparemment j’avais raison, il n’avait vraiment jamais vu de nichons de sa vie.

— Tony, tu deviens vulgaire.

— Pardon. »

Il l’embrassa pour se faire pardonner son indélicatesse.

« Tu vas aller voir le Dr Banner dans cet état ?

— La faute à qui, Melle Potts ?

— Je n’ai aucun regret ! dit-elle avec un clin d’œil.

— Je t’appelle tout à l’heure. »

*

Trois jours. Dans trois jours elle serait chez elle. Son sac était déjà prêt. Elle était impatiente, d’une certaine façon, mais bien trop anxieuse pour parfaitement apprécier la situation. Ils s’étaient mis d’accord avec Tony pour reprendre un rythme de vie tout en douceur, et pour prendre un peu de temps pour elle, pour eux, avant de reprendre les rennes de Stark Industries. Elle n’était pas si pressée. Bien sûr, retrouver son activité professionnelle lui permettrait aussi de ne pas trop penser à l’explosion.

Tony lui avait assuré qu’elle n’avait plus rien à craindre. Autant elle était convaincue que le système de sécurité de la tour et de Malibu était désormais infaillible, autant elle appréhendait l’armée de gardes du corps qu’il allait lui coller aux fesses. Elle appréhendait même qu’il lui ait construit une armure.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre le ciel grisonnant. Elle n’était pas allée se promener dans le parc depuis que… qu’un incident avait amené Steve Rogers à ouvrir la porte de sa salle de bain pour la trouver complètement nue. Et elle ne l’avait pas revu non plus.

Elle avait besoin d’air. Dans trois jours, elle n’aurait certainement plus le droit d’ouvrir une fenêtre sans qu’une nuée de sosies de Happy ne lui sautent dessus.

Elle s’attendait à trouver Bruce Banner dans le couloir, plongé dans ses lectures. Elle tressaillit légèrement en voyant le Capitaine Rogers vêtu d’un jean sombre et d’une chemise à carreaux. Il se leva aussitôt. Elle expliqua qu’elle allait prendre l’air dans le parc en faisant un signe de la main, il fit un signe de la tête, et elle ne lui proposa pas de la rejoindre. Au bout de quelques pas, elle réalisa cependant qu’il se tenait derrière elle, laissant quelques mètres les séparer. Bien sûr qu’il la suivrait, même s’ils n’allaient pas s’adresser la parole.

« Je vais juste dans le parc, je ne vais pas m’enfuir de l’hôpital vous savez ?

— Pardon.

— Non… souffla-t-elle, exaspérée. Ce n’est pas à de vous excuser, c’est moi qui suis… »

Elle réalisa que le couloir ne se prêtait pas à ce genre de discussion.

« Ne marchez pas à trois mètres derrière moi, c’est très perturbant.

— Oui, madame. »

Elle laissa passer cette note de politesse outrancière qu’ils avaient abandonné des semaines plus tôt.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte mais en gardant leur distance néanmoins, jusqu’à leur table habituelle abritée par un arbre.

Une fois assis, elle remarqua qu’il détournait son regard pour ne pas avoir à croiser le sien. Cela l’arrangeait.

« Est-ce qu’on pourrait oublier ce qui s’est passé la dernière fois ?

— Evidemment. C’est déjà fait. »

Le rouge s’installant sur son cou et sur ses joues était la preuve du contraire.

Le silence qui suivit également.

« Je suppose que le moment est bien choisi pour vous dire au revoir.

— Je ne pars que dans trois jours.

— Oui, je sais. Mais je pars en mission ce soir. L’agent Barton et le Dr Banner prendront le relai. Et ensuite vous serez chez vous, alors… Au revoir Melle Potts. »

Elle n’avait pas imaginé que rentrer chez elle mettrait un terme à leur amitié. Steve était un Avengers, Steve faisait partie de la famille, bien qu’elle ne l’ait vraiment réalisé qu’après l’accident. Steve était souvent de passage à la Tour Stark. Ils auraient l’occasion de se revoir. Alors pourquoi ces au revoir avaient le goût amer d’adieux ?

« Merci d’avoir été là, Steve. Vous avez été d’une grande aide. »

Elle posa sa main sur l’avant-bras du géant assis face à elle.

« Mais vous devez retourner sauver le monde.

— Quelque chose comme ça, murmura-t-il en fixant des yeux la main de Pepper. Bonne chance. »

Il dégagea son bras avec précipitation mais sans agressivité et se leva aussitôt. Elle chercha ce qu’elle aurait pu dire, dû dire, mais ne trouva rien d’adéquat et le regarda s’éloigner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Courtiser


	3. Rechute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper est victime d'un attentat, Tony se sent responsable, Steve veille sur elle.

## Chapitre3 : Rechute

 

Trois semaines. Cela faisait trois semaines qu’elle avait retrouvé un semblant de vie normale, présidente de Stark Industries excepté. Les premiers jours avaient été difficiles et angoissants, le moindre bruit la faisant sursauter. Jarvis avait été d’une aide précieuse et rassurante. Elle s’était peu à peu remise à vivre sans crainte. La moindre de ses sorties étaient conditionnées par la présence d’une armada ou d’Iron Man en personne. Les deux l’empêchant définitivement de passer inaperçue, elle avait préféré rester dans la tour, prenant l’air sur le balcon de leur chambre pendant quelques heures l’après-midi.

Tony faisait des efforts pour être présent. Etait-ce parce qu’ils avaient été séparés pendant des semaines, ou pour ne pas la laisser seule dans une crainte permanente ? Elle n’en avait pas la moindre idée mais elle aimait passer ses soirées en sa compagnie, dîner dans le calme, jusqu’à ce qu’il retourne passer une partie de la nuit dans les labos de Recherche et Développement.

Elle avait parfois la surprise de voir Tony et Bruce Banner dans le salon en train de siroter un verre. Rhodey avait fait un détour par New York pour leur rendre visite et s’excuser de ne pas avoir pu venir la voir lorsqu’elle était en convalescence. Il resta quelques jours et sa présence fit oublier à Pepper combien les journées pouvaient être longues lorsqu’elle ne travaillait pas.

Même la visite à l’improviste de Natasha Romanoff l’avait soulagée, même si les deux femmes n’avaient pas grand-chose en commun et que Pepper était méfiante vis-à-vis de l’espionne.

Ses journées consistaient à lire la presse et regarder les informations pendant son petit déjeuner. Elle se remettait ainsi dans le bain pour la reprise qu’elle souhaitait le plus proche possible. Trois mois plus tard, les journalistes parlaient encore de l’explosion. Des images d’elle et Tony quelques jours après sa sortie de l’hôpital tournaient encore en boucle. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi, il n’y avait là rien d’intéressant à les voir rentrer chez eux. Les journalistes…

Puis elle allait à la piscine et à un cours personnel de yoga. Ne pouvant plus se rendre à son cours habituel, Tony avait fait venir le prof jusqu’à elle.

Elle déjeunait, parfois seule, parfois en compagnie de Tony, parfois suppliait-elle Happy de venir manger avec elle, ce qu’il acceptait de bon cœur non sans s’assurer qu’elle était sûre que cela ne la dérangeait pas.

Elle faisait ensuite une sieste avant de s’installer sur la terrasse pour lire un roman. Elle n’avait pas lu un livre entier depuis des années. En trois semaines, elle en avait terminé dix, bientôt onze.

Honnêtement, elle s’ennuyait à mourir.

Trois semaines. C’était à quelques jours près le temps que le Dr Carter lui avait recommandé d’attendre avant de pouvoir envisager de retrouver une vie sexuelle. Tony avait beau lui avoir laisser entendre que mains et bouches étaient de parfaits outils de plaisir, leurs contacts physiques s’étaient avérés brefs et peu nombreux. Et elle se doutait que cela avait à voir avec cette peur irrationnelle de Tony qu’en la touchant il pourrait la briser comme du verre.

Assise sur sa terrasse à penser à sa vie sexuelle, Pepper sentit soudain ses joues s’échauffer et l’envie d’une étreinte charnelle l’envahir. Elle claqua son livre et le déposa sans ménagement sur la table et s’élança vers l’ascenseur pour se rendre au vingtième étage. Déterminée, elle ne se formalisa pas de la présence de Bruce dans le laboratoire. Celui-ci la vit le premier et s’écria :

« En voilà une surprise ! »

Tony leva aussitôt la tête et la scruta, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Bruce.

— Pepper.

— Ca vous embêterait de nous laisser quelques instants ? Tony et moi devons discuter d’un sujet épineux. »

Il hocha la tête d’un air entendu et ne se fit pas prier, heureux de ne pas avoir à assister à une scène de ménage.

« Jarvis ? Bloque l’étage jusqu’à nouvel ordre.

— Promis ce n’est pas moi. Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? » demanda Tony, incertain.

Pepper le fit reculer jusqu’à une table et se colla contre lui.

« Correction. Je plaide coupable. »

Elle embrassa son cou, remonta jusqu’à son oreille, caressa ses bras.

« Pep ?

— Chut…

— Ok. »

Il s’embrassèrent, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Pepper, la serra plus encore contre lui.

Un bip insistant se fit entendre. Pepper n’y prêta aucune attention mais Tony tenta de se dégager de leur étreinte.

« Pep ? Non pas que j’apprécie, ô combien j’apprécie, ta présence là, ici, tout de suite…

— Alors tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

— J’ai besoin de finir ce truc…

— Ca peut attendre, dit-elle tout en déboutonnant son jean.

— Wow, Tornade ! Minute. Un. On n’était pas censés attendre avant de… ?

— Ca fait trois semaines. Fini l’attente.

— Ok. Deux. Il faut vraiment que je finisse. Et il faut vraiment que tu débloques l’accès à Banner. Tu sais à quel point il est susceptible et devient vert quand on l’embête.

— Je vais tenter ma chance. »

Avec du recul, elle se serait trouvée ridicule et n’aurait sans doute pas eu cette attitude. Mais elle avait envie de Tony. Viscéralement.

« Bébé, j’adorerais continuer ce que tu viens de commencer…

— Mais tu as du boulot, dit-elle en s’écartant. Compris.

— Hé ! Ne fais pas la tête. »

Elle secoua la tête pour lui assurer qu’elle n’était pas fâchée et força un sourire.

« Dès que j’ai terminé, je te rejoins.

— A plus tard alors, dit-elle avec une moue d’enfant déçue. Jarvis ?

— Dois-je débloquer l’accès au Dr Banner, mademoiselle ?

— Puisqu’il le faut… »

Tony passa la nuit sur son projet.

*

« Je m’ennuie, » dit-elle tout haut. « Et je suis frustrée, » pensa-t-elle tout bas.

La voix de Jarvis la tira de sa rêverie.

« Souhaitez-vous que j’en informe M. Stark ?

— Que je m’ennuie ou que je suis frustrée ? »

Elle secoua la tête en se rendant compte de la stupide conversation qu’elle entretenait avec l’intelligence artificielle.

Tony lui avait suggéré de sortir, d’aller faire les boutiques, d’aller déjeuner avec une de ses copines. Copine était un bien grand mot pour parler des connaissances que Pepper avait.

« Puis-je suggérer une sortie dans un parc, mademoiselle ? Il fait un temps superbe, vous ne devriez pas rester enfermée. »

Elle savait ce que sortir impliquait.

« Probabilité que je puisse sortir sans garde du corps ?

— Nulle, mademoiselle. »

S’asseoir dans un parc était tentant.

« Dois-je prévenir M. Hogan que vous sortez ?

— Oui, Jarvis. »

*

Elle avait étendu une couverture sur l’herbe et s’était installée sur le ventre avec son livre. Derrière ses lunettes noires, elle observait les gens passer, et gardait un œil sur ceux qui gardaient un œil sur elle. Ils étaient à chaque entrée du parc, choisi car il était l’un des moins fréquenté de Manhattan. Elle se sentait comme devaient se sentir _Brangelina_ , sauf qu’elle n’avait pas choisi cette vie. Pas le côté gardes du corps en tous cas.

Son livre était ennuyeux comme la pluie. Tout le monde faisait tout un plat _Gatsby le Magnifique_. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, ni pourquoi Baz Lurhman avait l’intention de l’adapter au cinéma.

« Je m’ennuie, » répéta-t-elle pour la millième fois de la journée.

Un jeune couple s’embrassait langoureusement sur un banc. Elle grogna et enfouit ses mains dans ses bras. Elle se redressa soudainement et attrapa son téléphone dans le fond de son sac.

« Happy ? Vous pouvez me trouver une adresse à Brooklyn ? »

*

Devant la porte arborant le numéro 11, elle se demanda si elle n’avait pas commis une erreur en venant ici. Qu’allait-elle dire ? Qu’allait-il dire ? Elle frappa quelques coups avant que l’idée ne lui vienne de s’enfuir en courant. Elle entendit des pas puis « Non, Mme Wakowski, votre chat n’est toujours pas… »

Il s’interrompit en ouvrant la porte.

« Vous n’êtes pas Mme Wakowski.

— Déçu ? »

Il lui offrit un sourire tout en se frottant l’arrière du crâne.

« Que faites-vous là Pepper ?

— Quand on s’est dit au revoir, la dernière fois, à l’hôpital, je n’avais pas bien compris que vous vouliez dire « adieu, à tout jamais… ».

— Ce n’était pas ce que je voulais dire.

— Tant mieux, ça me rassure. Car depuis que je suis rentrée chez moi, j’ai l’impression d’avoir vu à peu près tous les agents du SHIELD, Maria Hill y compris, et pas vous.

— J’étais occupé.

— Avec le chat de Mme Wakowski ? »

Il rit. Pas tout à fait autant qu’elle aurait aimé. Il sembla hésiter.

« Vous voulez entrer ? »

Elle n’avait aucune attente quant à son appartement, aussi ne fut-elle ni surprise, ni déçue. C’était spartiate et masculin. Elle n’avait pas grand-chose à en dire.

« Thé ? »

Elle sourit.

« J’aurais dû passer prendre des muffins avant de venir. »

Il fit bouillir de l’eau et prépara deux tasses. Se retrouver ici en sa compagnie était rassurant, elle retrouvait une routine qui lui avait manquée. Une présence qui lui avait également manquée.

Ils s’assirent à la table de la cuisine et restèrent silencieux. Pepper jouait avec l’étiquette du sachet de thé. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire, mais cela ne rendait pas la situation bizarre pour autant.

« Je suis en train de lire _Gatsby le Magnifique_.

— Et ça vous plait ?

— Pas exactement non. »

Il rit et confessa ne pas avoir vraiment apprécié le roman de Fitzgerald lui non plus lorsqu’il l’avait lu, plus jeune.

Elle jugea, en voyant sa tasse vide, qu’elle avait suffisamment abusé de l’hospitalité de son hôte. Elle se dirigea vers l’évier pour nettoyer la tasse et sursauta, en se retournant, de trouver Steve Rogers près d’elle, immense et impressionnant, lui bloquant le passage, un bras de chaque côté de son corps.

« Vous savez pourquoi on ne peut plus se voir Pepper. »

Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et une poigne s’emparer de son cœur.

« Ca n’a rien à voir avec les missions.

— Ou avec le chat de Mme Wakowski. »

Sa tentative de détendre l’atmosphère échoua. Elle se perdit dans l’intensité de ses yeux gris, alors que tout lui criait de s’enfuir en courant, pour de bon cette fois.

Steve se pencha vers elle et elle ferma les yeux. Rien ne se produisit.

« Il faut que vous partiez. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux, les siens n’étaient qu’à quelques centimètres.

« Je n’ai pas envie de partir. »

Elle leva la tête, se hissa légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et initia un premier baiser, un frôlement de lèvres qui aurait pu être chaste s’il ne s’était pas rapidement transformé en quelque chose de beaucoup plus ardent, si Steve n’avait pas glissé les mains dans ses cheveux, si elle n’avait pas posé les siennes contre son torse, s’il ne s’était pas immiscé dans son espace personnel, si elle ne l’avait pas accueilli avec un soupir de satisfaction. Et tout aurait pu en rester là si elle n’avait pas glissé ses mains sous son t-shirt, s’il n’avait pas glissé les siennes sous sa jupe pour remonter le long de ses cuisses. Il fit ensuite glisser les fines bretelles de son débardeur, et elle souleva entièrement son t-shirt, le passant au dessus de sa tête. Il embrassa son cou, et elle se laissa faire. Puis ses épaules. Puis le haut de sa poitrine.

Elle le repoussa gentiment et se déroba à lui. Elle fit quelques pas à reculons. Il la suivit. Elle trouva sans difficulté la chambre dans ce minuscule appartement. La fenêtre y était ouverte mais il n’y avait aucun vis-à-vis. Elle retira son débardeur, puis sa jupe. Et elle se laissa regarder. Longuement. Sans dire un mot. Il s’approcha lentement, lui laissant suffisamment de temps pour s’enfuir si elle le souhaitait. Elle ne bougea pas. Il reprit où ils s’en étaient arrêtés dans la cuisine. Puis il la fit s’allonger sur le lit.

*

Steve était tout ce que Tony n’était pas. Et inversement. Il était mal assuré, mais c’était charmant. Il était immense et c’était rassurant. Il était doux et prévenant, et c’était un vrai changement. Elle n’aurait sans doute pas dû faire cette comparaison dans sa tête. Elle s’en voulut aussitôt. Cela la tira de sa bulle et la ramena à la réalité de ce qu’elle venait de faire. Son cœur se serra de manière douloureuse.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Le ton était empreint d’inquiétude.

« Oui.

— Je ne t’ai pas fait mal ? »

Elle rit d’un rire léger.

« Non, je ne suis pas en sucre. »

Steve avait été attentif à ne pas la brusquer, ne pas lui faire mal. Elle se sentait minuscule et avait peut-être parfois l’impression qu’il pourrait la briser en morceaux avec sa force sur-humaine. Mais il n’en fit rien. Et à l’inverse de Tony qui avait peur que la moindre caresse ne la heurte, il avait pris des initiatives, toujours avec beaucoup de délicatesse.

Elle se rappela soudain d’une conversation avec Tony. Elle était peut-être la première femme avec qui Steve Rogers avait fait l’amour. Il se posait peut-être mille questions, et elle voulait le rassurer.

« C’était vraiment bien. »

Il se pencha vers elle et l’embrassa.

Elle s’appuya sur son coude et demanda la permission de lui poser une question. Il hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que c’était la première fois ?

— Oh mon dieu, c’était si évident que ça ?

— Non, non ! s’écria-t-elle. Pas du tout ! Non, Steve, c’était… vraiment, vraiment très bien. C’était juste une question, désolée, oublie ça.

— Non… Oui. Mais c’était vraiment, vraiment très bien », paraphrasa-t-il. 

Elle lui sourit.

« C’était donc bien la première fois que tu voyais des seins !

— Ne te flatte pas trop s’il te plait ! A mon époque, il y avait déjà des magazines ! »

Ils rirent de bon cœur.

« Steve ? dit-elle timidement.

— Mmmh ?

— Tu sais que ça ne pourra jamais se reproduire. Pour des milliers de raisons.

— Je sais.

— L’une d’elle étant que je suis bien trop vieille pour toi.

— Je suis né en 1922.

— Tu m’as comprise.

— Pepper ? Je sais. Tu n’as pas à t’en faire pour moi, j’ai compris.

— Tu es quelqu’un… Je sais ça va être très cliché… Tu mérites de trouver une personne aussi formidable que toi. Je sais que ça parait très bizarre, notre situation… Je ne suis pas cette personne. Mon cœur appartient déjà à quelqu’un. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes.

« Tu vas lui dire ?

— Que je l’ai trompé avec Captain America ? Que je suis une horrible personne ?

— Tu n’es pas une horrible personne. Lui par contre… »

Elle savait qu’une rivalité existait entre eux. Elle venait de leur donner un peu plus d’armes pour s’entretuer à la prochaine réunion du SHIELD.

« Si tu préfères que je ne dise rien, en tous cas à propos de toi…

— Fais ce que tu as à faire. Je n’ai pas peur de Tony Stark. Fais ce qui te semble le mieux pour toi. »

Elle l’embrassa de nouveau et le remercia.

« Comment va-t-il le prendre ?

— Je ne sais pas. Mal. »

Elle se redressa et partit à la recherche de ses vêtements qu’elle enfila devant lui sans pudeur. Elle l’embrassa sur la joue et ne lui laissa pas le temps de la raccompagner. Elle s’adossa contre la porte, à l’extérieur de l’appartement et prit conscience qu’elle venait de faire du mal à trois personnes en une seule fois.

Elle redescendit et vit la voiture de Happy garée cinq mètres plus loin. Il fumait une cigarette sur le trottoir lorsqu’il l’aperçut et il ouvrit aussitôt la porte de la Bentley. Elle ne lui adressa pas un regard, trop honteuse pour cela, et s’installa en silence. Lorsqu’il s’assit derrière le volant, il jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur et lui demanda si tout allait bien.

Elle fondit en sanglots et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« Oh Happy, non, ça ne va pas du tout. »

Elle renifla bruyamment et se ressaisit rapidement avant que son chauffeur ne se décide à couper le moteur et à monter à l’arrière pour lui poser davantage de questions.

« J’aimerais rentrer rapidement.

— Bien sûr Pepper. Quoi qu’il se soit passé…

— J’ai merdé.

— Comme si ça ne lui était jamais arrivé ! »

Elle se renfonça dans le siège en cuir et souffla. Tony Stark avait merdé un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais c’était avant. Bien avant qu’ils ne soient réellement ensemble.

« J’ai vraiment merdé. »

*

Leur appartement était bien évidemment vide lorsqu’elle rentra, presqu’une heure après avoir quitté Brooklyn a cette heure d’affluence. Elle se traina jusqu’à la chambre et se glissa dans la douche pour faire disparaitre toute preuve trop visible. Elle laissa ses larmes couler à flot sous le jet. Elle se sentait horrible et sale. Elle avait pris avantage de Steve et s’apprêtait à briser une relation en construction depuis plus de dix ans. Tony la détesterait, Steve la détestait sans doute déjà un peu, même s’il n’en avait rien laissé paraitre, et elle-même se détestait.

Vêtue d’un kimono de soie, elle s’assit sur le lit et laissa le temps passer. Elle ne compta pas les minutes, ni même les heures. Elle se rendit seulement compte que la luminosité baissait jusqu’à ce qu’il fasse complètement nuit.

Elle entendit les pas feutrés de Tony qui devait la croire endormie, vu l’heure.

« N’allume pas la lumière, le prévint-elle.

— Je croyais que tu dormais. »

Elle s’était habituée à l’obscurité, mais il faudrait un peu plus de temps à Tony avant de se rendre compte qu’elle avait pleuré.

« Bonne journée ? Tu es allée au parc finalement ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, il savait par Jarvis qu’elle était allée au parc, et n’importe lequel de ses gorilles aurait pu lui dire qu’elle avait également passé une grande partie de l’après-midi dans l’appartement de Steve Rogers, à Brooklyn.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle voulut hurler que non, que rien n’allait. Ses épaules s’affaissèrent, complètement submergée par ses remords et par la culpabilité.  

« Tony ? » Sa voix ne tremblait pas autant qu’elle l’aurait cru. « J’ai fait quelque chose… »

Il s’assit près d’elle et posa une main sur sa cuisse.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as fait mon cœur ? »

Elle se haïssait.

« J’ai couché avec Steve.

— Steve qui ? demanda-t-il sur un ton égal.

— Steve Rogers.

— Pepper, tu vas rire, j’ai cru que tu avais dit que tu avais couché avec Steve Rogers. »

Elle se leva et tenta de ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

« Pep’ ? Tu veux bien être plus claire ?

— Bon sang Tony ! Comment je pourrais être plus claire ? Je suis allée chez Steve Rogers et on a couché ensemble ! »

Tony ne répondit rien. Il se leva lentement et quitta la chambre.

« Tony ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas. Elle hésita entre rester dans la chambre et lui laisser un peu de temps pour digérer ce qu’elle venait de lui dire ou le suivre pour qu’il réagisse. Qu’il lui parle. Qu’il lui dise n’importe quoi. Elle entendit du bruit dans la cuisine et se mit à sa poursuite.

Il sortit quelques boites du frigo dont il claqua violemment la porte. Il ouvrit le tiroir à couvert et s’empara d’un couteau.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je n’ai pas mangé de la journée. »

Elle l’observa se faire un sandwich avec du pain de mie, du jambon et de l’emmental, il paraissait n’avoir rien entendu, seul sa façon de claquer portes et tiroirs le trahissait.

« Tony, est-ce que tu as compris ce que je t’ai dit ?

— Je crois que tu as été limpide.

— Et tu ne dis rien ?

— Pourquoi ? A chaque mot prononcé, faute un peu plus pardonnée ? »

Elle s’était attendue et préparée à une discussion difficile. Il tirait les premiers missiles. Et il visait juste. Et ça faisait mal.

Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, elle ne savait pas ce qu’elle attendait de lui. Son pardon ? Son indifférence ? Sa colère ?

Elle le regarda manger. Il mangeait comme si de rien n’était. Il nettoya son assiette dans un profond silence et ne lui accorda pas un regard.

« Tony, dis quelque chose. »

Il resta de dos et elle le vit s’appuyer sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, les jointures de ses doigts complètement blanches.

« Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi quoi ?

— Pourquoi tu as couché avec Steve Rogers ?

— Est-ce que c’est important ?

— Tu viens de m’annoncer que tu m’as trompé avec Captain America, alors oui, je suis un peu curieux quant à savoir pourquoi. »

Elle ne voulait pas donner de raison. C’était arrivé, point final.

« C’était une erreur. »

Il se servit un verre d’eau, lui tournant toujours le dos.

« Je suis désolée. »

L’explosion du verre sur le sol la fit sursauter.

« Ne dis pas que tu es désolée. C’est un peu tard pour ça.

— Je sais…

— Tu ne sais rien du tout ! »

Il commençait à s’emporter, et elle craignait plus que tout un Tony en colère contre elle. Il ne lui ferait pas de mal, pas physiquement en tous cas. Mais il saurait trouver les mots pour la blesser.

« Je n’ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant, j’ai du travail.

— Tony, ne va pas t’enfermer dans le labo, il faut qu’on parle. »

Elle remarqua que son ton était suppliant.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi on doit parler. Tout a été dit.

— Tony, c’est à cause du temps passé dans ce laboratoire que…

— Donc c’est ma faute ?

— Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire.

— Qu’est-ce que tu crois, Pepper ? Que c’est par plaisir que j’ai passé les quatre derniers mois à plancher sur de nouvelles armures, sur un système de sécurité imparable, sur la mise hors d’état de nuire de celui qui t’a envoyée à l’hôpital ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, elle savait qu’il avait raison.

« J’ai cru que j’allais perdre la seule chose importante de ma vie, la seule personne qui compte plus que tout.

— Je ne voulais pas…

— Apparemment, je l’ai quand même perdue.

— Tony, non…

— Je lui ai demandé de veiller sur toi ! Je voulais que ce soit Romanoff, mais j’ai pensé que tu préfèrerais Rogers, que tu t’entendrais mieux avec lui… Quel con. »

Elle pensait que son cœur était déjà en morceaux, mais il se fendit un peu plus.

« Ce n’est pas de sa faute.

— A qui la faute alors, Pepper ? La mienne ? » hurla-t-il.

Le ton de sa voix réveilla quelque chose en elle. Elle haussa le ton également.

« Tu n’étais pas là ! Tu étais loin, ou tu étais là mais inaccessible. J’étais seule, j’avais besoin de quelqu’un. Steve était là, il a été un ami pendant mon temps passé à l’hôpital.

— Un ami… ricana-t-il.

— J’avais besoin de toi ! hurla-t-elle à son tour. Mais tu fuyais, tu refusais de me regarder, tu refusais de me toucher.

— Oh pardon de m’en être voulu de ce qui t’est arrivé !

— Ca n’était pas TA faute ! Je ne t’en ai pas voulu, je ne t’en veux pas, personne ne te tiens responsable de ce qui m’est arrivé ! J’avais besoin de toi et tu n’étais pas là ! J’avais envie de toi et tu t’es enfermé dans ta bulle, dans ton labo, et tu m’as évitée !

— Alors quoi ? Tu as envie de baiser et si je n’accours pas, tu vas voir ailleurs ? Tu sais à qui ça me fait penser ? A moi ! Avant que je ne change tout pour toi ! »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Est-ce que tu sais combien ces mois ont été frustrants ? De te voir dans un lit d’hôpital, de ne pas pouvoir te toucher, te sentir près de moi ?

— J’ai une petite idée.

— Je n’ai pas couru dans le lit de la première venue !

— Attends une seconde ! C'est quoi ton problème ? Que j’ai couché avec Steve Rogers ou que tu sois déçu de ne pas avoir été le premier à être infidèle ?

— Ne raconte pas n’importe quoi !

— Je ne t’ai pas demandé de changer pour moi ! Je ne t’ai rien demandé, je ne t’ai rien imposé. Ce que j’ai fait est ignoble et impardonnable et je m’en veux, mais si ta vie d’avant te manque à ce point, je t’en prie, ne t’en fais plus pour moi, la voie est libre ! Je vais me coucher.

— Je croyais que tu voulais parler ! s’écria-t-il.

— On a parlé. Maintenant je vais me coucher. Et lâche ton couteau, tu vas finir par te faire mal ! »

Elle ne s’était pas aperçu jusqu’ici qu’il tenait toujours le couteau aiguisé qui lui avait servi à couper le fromage, et lui-même n’y prêtait pas non plus attention. Il avait l’intention de le laver avant que leur discussion ne s’envenime.

Il lança le couteau sur le plan de travail avec la même délicatesse avec laquelle il s’était attaqué aux portes et tiroirs. Avec la violence du geste, le couteau alla cogner contre la machine à café et rebondit, glissant du plan de travail, et s’échouant sur le sol. Il n’eut pas le réflexe de bouger son pied et le cri de panique de Pepper lui parvint avant même la douleur dans son pied droit. Elle fit deux pas vers lui mais il l’arrêta d’un geste de la main.

« Ca va.

— Tu es en train de te vider de ton sang sur le carrelage !

— Je survivrai. »

Il attrapa un torchon propre et enveloppa son pied puis disparut de la cuisine en grimaçant et boitant.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait aller se coucher comme elle l’avait annoncé ou l’aider. Il n’était pas très doué pour s’auto-administrer des soins. La meilleure chose à faire aurait été de le laisser dans son coin pour quelque temps. Mais elle n’était plus à cela près, elle était loin d’avoir donné le meilleur d’elle-même ce jour là.

Elle le suivit sans bruit jusqu’à la salle de bain du bas et le regarda fouiller dans l’armoire à pharmacie sans savoir réellement où chercher.

« Il faut que tu nettoies ton pied d’abord, on verra mieux l’étendue de la blessure. Ensuite il faut désinfecter et peut-être qu’il te faudra des points de suture. »

Il ne répondit pas mais suivi ses instructions et posa son pied dans la baignoire pour le mouiller et le savonner. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule le sang s’écouler dans la céramique blanche mais vit que les dégâts n’étaient pas si catastrophiques. Elle sortit du coton, de l’alcool et des strips pour les sutures cutanées. Cela ferait l’affaire en attendant qu’il se décide à aller voir un médecin, si jamais il le décidait un jour.

« Assieds-toi ! » dit-elle en désignant le rebord de la baignoire.

Elle s’agenouilla devant lui et versa un peu d’alcool sur le coton, puis tamponna rapidement mais avec soin la blessure, ce qui lui valut un son aspiré qui trahissait la brûlure du produit sur la blessure ouverte. Elle souffla dessus pour faire passer la sensation. Elle disposa correctement les strips et prit une seconde avant de lever la tête. Elle n’eut pas le temps de réagir quand il s’empara violemment de ses lèvres. Elle tenta de se dégager mais il attrapa ses poignets et serra, l’empêchant de se débattre. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Il la força à s’allonger à même le sol sans ménagement. Il entrouvrit son peignoir.

Elle aurait dû le gifler, lui ordonner d’arrêter, lui refuser le droit de s’emparer d’elle ainsi.

Elle mourrait d’envie de sentir ses mains la toucher et la malmener comme il le savait le faire. Elle voulait sentir sa chaleur contre elle. Elle voulait sentir la chaleur monter en elle. Elle parvint à défaire ses mains de son étreinte et les glissa dans ses cheveux, sans l’épargner lui non plus. Elle écarta les jambes pour lui laisser autant de place de possible. Il appuya son front contre le sien. Leurs respirations se firent rapidement plus saccadées. Elle avait son nom au bord des lèvres mais elle ne le prononça pas. Poussa juste un long gémissement.

Il s’allongea à côté d’elle, haletant.

Si seulement il avait réagi ainsi plus tôt dans la journée. Si seulement il s’était senti menacé plus tôt. Si seulement elle n’avait pas quitté l’appartement en se sentant seule et frustrée et abandonnée.

Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes.

« Tu n’es pas en compétition avec lui. »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Tony ?

— Tu sais… je n’ai aucune idée de ce que je suis censé dire.

— Ce que tu as envie de dire.

— Je ne sais pas Pepper. »

Elle ferma les yeux, la fatigue s’emparant peu à peu d’elle.

« Ca ne fait rien. »

Il prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Ne pars pas. »

Elle serra sa main.

« Je ne vais nulle part. »

 

 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: blessure par courteau

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, le Dr Carter a bien exercé à Chicago par le passé. Même pas honte.   
> Prompt chapitre 1 : fractures osseuses


End file.
